Badass princess fall in love
by strawberries Loverser
Summary: Nathalie is 18 year. She has run away from her family who is king and queen and her brother prince Joshua in Dre van kingdom when she was 6 year. she meet Prince Wilfred and attend to a Nobel Michel party. Joshua get know that she was her sister and take her to dres van Wil she get out of there?That is not only thing she has fall for prince. Will she and the prince be together?
1. Chapter 2

**well here is chapther 2  
I hope you will enjoy it and hope I get more Follow to this story ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter**** 2**

NO NO NO NOT HIM! _I made a choice to not to see him ever again. And now he is right before my eye. I must go before He realize me_.  
– Oh I am sorry your highness to not to realize you, I say fast and run off.

*flashback*

A 6 year little girl run off from her teacher and out from castle and sit on the bench in the big garden and cry. A 12 year boy come after her and sits on the bench behind her.  
– Nathalie? Why did you run off from your teacher? Spoke 12 year boy. – I don't like these stupid lessons and learn about formalities and how to go and eat and so on, Joshua I want to play with mommy and daddy, cried Nathalie and look her brother in eyes.  
– If you learn these, you will get to see mommy and daddy, say Joshua.  
– You liar! Shouted Nathalie.  
– NATHALIE! YOU GO BACK TO THE CLASS OR …. Say Joshua but Nathalie cut him off.  
– NO NO NO NEVER! Shouted Nathalie.  
- I HATE YOU AND DAD AND MOM! YOUR ALL WILL JUST WANT ME TO LEARN THAT STUPIED HISTORY AND STUPID PRINCESS LESSON! Shouted Nathalie loud.

Theirs mom and dad come down to the garden to see what is happening.  
– What is that loud shout, say theirs daddy.  
– Nathalie run off from the class and doesn't want to come back… explain Joshua.  
– Nathalie dear why don't you go back to the class, say theirs mom.  
– I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THE CLASS AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! Shout Nathalie.  
– Nathalie if you don't go… begin her mom but cut off from Nathalie. – yeah yeah I have that heard that thousand time, say Nathalie. Mom get angry and shout loud:  
- NATHALIE LIEBEN! IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO THE CLASS YOU NEVER GET TO PLAY GAMES AND GO OUTSIDE AGAIN!  
– I HATE YOU MOM I HATE YOU DAD I HATE YOU ALL OF YOU I HATE MY LIFE! Cry Nathalie and run off to the port where 2 guard there.  
- You highness you can't go outside the port, say one of the guard.  
– I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO! Shout Nathalie. Then they let me go. I run away from the castle. I run and run and the castle get smaller and smaller until I can't see the castle longer. I Run and stop at the park. I find a bench and sat down on the grown and my head on the bench my arm around head and cry. She didn't know how long she cry and how many times that has passed. A brown long hair woman saw she crying and come to her.  
– hi, why are you crying? Spoke that woman.  
– I just…just don't have a place to live, spoke Nathalie.  
– where is your mom and dad? Ask the woman.  
– they are there, say Nathalie and pointing at the sky.  
– you can live with me if you will, my name is Nancy Roes and yours? Ask Nancy. If she give her true full name she will find out that she was a princess and send me back so she give her false last name.  
– oh my name is Nathalie Loversen , spoke Nathalie and wipe away her tears. It was then and there she live with her.

*flashback*

She walking past hallway and thinking back about when I met Nancy and my brother and rest of my family. I went to the side and sit down and leaning against the war.. I pike up a necklace from my pochet. that my brother gave me in my 5 years birthday it was a small photo of me and my brother inside the heart necklace. I lay that down and pike up my phone and check about if there is open Wi-Fi here, and there was. I get to the app-store and saw toward the app about something cool. Then my fell for a app who name " 6's country's crown prince's fanfiances. I installed the app and opened the app. Then I saw something interesting fanfiance " Prince Roberto get married with Alberto." _Hahahaha isn't alberto a man? LoL LoL LoL._ I read that text and finished about 1 hour. I laugh like crazy after I read. _OMG I have to find abut if he ever kiss alberto in real and who is alberto because I didn't understand. But hahahaha prince married with a man. _I continued to laugh. I fall and grund and lay with my stomach on the ground with my hand beats on the gound and laugh, but then I saw 6 shadow. I look up to see 6 prince and my eyes wide .  
– Hey you woman, why do you laugh like a crazy? spoke prince Keith.  
– oh Prince Roberto can you ask you a question? I spoke.  
– Of course you can dear, spoke prince Roberto smiling  
- HEY YOU WOMAN! DON'T JUST IGNORER ME! say Prince keith angry.  
- i didn't ignore you, i just don't want to answar Grumpy's stupid question, Answared I.  
- HEY ...YOU...IS GRUMPY SUPPORT TO BE ME? keith shout and look even more angry.  
- Yes,that is you gangster! that sure is you, I said and stick out my tounge to prince keith.  
- HOW DEAR YOU STICK OUT YOUR TOUNGE TO A CROWN PRINCE OF LIBERTY AND CALL HIM A GANSTER! shout Prince keith and chase after me.  
- wooohoooo Gangster YOU BIG GANGSTER!woooohooo! Keithster look like Gangster! I sing and try to make keith more angry! I run out to the garden and climed up to the tree.  
- YOU...YOU BLOODY HELL GET DOWN FROM THE THREE!shout keith and look annoying.  
- HA! of course not GANGSTER! I shouted to keith who was try to clim up to the three. The other princes come running toward us. I sew Roberto and shout: - HEY PRINCE ROBERTO! I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMTHING

–Yeah! what was you want to ask me?, spoke prince Roberto smiling  
– who is alberto or Al you call him? I ask him.  
– he is my butler , answer Roberto.

– hahahaha now I understand! Hahahahaha, I laugh.  
– that woman! she is crazy , spoke prince Keith.  
–why do you laugh? Spoke Wilfred. I stop laughing and get down to the ground.  
– well I read a fanfiancen and that was so crazy and OMG the funniest fanfiance I ever had read, I spoke.  
– but why did you ask about Al? Ask Roberto.  
– oh well, the fanfiance title was " Prince Roberto get married with Alberto" and didn't know who Alberto was and that is why, I said and the other princes laugh at that title.  
– w-w-w-whaaat! Getting marries to Al, ewwwww this is the worst thing I ever had heard in my life, say Roberto little angry.  
– hahaha yeah yeah but that is so popular and one of the reason that you get more ladies than other prince , I said.  
– What! Say the 5 other prince. – haha I'am the popular one, smile Roberto happily and pointed the other princes.  
– Roberto continue with you smile because it make me tired and sleepy just to see your smile, I yawned and lay on the gound.  
– what! My smile makes you tired? Roberto say. – hmm then I am going to smile to Al then he sleep and I can go out and do anything without Al scream and shout and cashing after me! He said happily.  
– ugh seriously, can you stop begin happy prince Roberto it is annoying? Say Prince Glenn who with the brown hair._ Hmm is he 18 like me? He seems younger than other princes. _But so vibrated my phone in my hand. I look at the screen to see Nancy was calling me. _Hmm why does she call me? _ I look up to see the Roberto and Glenn argues with each other. And Wilfred, Edward and Keith look troublesome and Joshua drinking wine like nothing special is happening around him. _Seriously Joshua seriously?_ I stood up, turn around and press green button and take my phone to the ear and spoke:  
– Hello Nancy! You are speaking with the happiest girl ever! I say happily.  
– hi dear, say Nancy and breath heavily.  
– Nancy? What is wrong? I spoke up.  
– well some police and guards from Dres wan castle are here, they say that you last name is not exist and that name is false, and now they want to see you, say Nancy!  
– WHAT THE HELL! MY NAME IS NOT FALSE! AND WHY DO GUARD AND POLICE FROM DRES VAN CHASTLE THERE IN PHILLIP? I scream out loud that princes stop what they did and look at me questions writ on their face. _OOOH SHIT SHIT SHIT! I am so late to think that when I met Nancy for the first day I give her my false last name! omg and now they will found me the real me and then game over!_ _ I should think something fast!_ when I about to said something Nancy cut.  
– If you not come now they will find you and arrest you, say Nancy worried.  
– yeah yeah they will sure arrest me if I come and say the true, I said.  
– True? Nancy ask.  
– Oooh Nothing! I will come to your pretty house; I said and press the red button. _Ugh what should I do! I am so bad at lying._ _Well I should tell them true _, _maybe it will be cool to be princess. Hmm maybe if I behave worst then I not going to be a princess. Ooo that was better idea than a runaway from family! why did I not think that before. Hmmm probably that I was stupid kid back then._ I turn around to see princes look at me questions writ on their face.  
– Oh sorry? Why do everyone look at me like that? I spoke.  
– False name? Guard, police from Dres van? ARREST? What happened? Spoke Roberto worried.  
– ugh! Some police from Dres van and Guard from were "Prince Joshua" live think my name is false and then they will see me and ask me some questions! If I just run away like when I did back them they will catch me and then I will be arrest and I too lazy to talk now so no questions! I said sleepily and sat down on the ground. Prince Joshua look at me suspect.  
– and what do you mean by "like when I did back then" say Joshua and narrow his eyes.  
– oh well I run away from my family when I waaaaaaaaaaas, I said and stop. _Fack me fack me! I said the true to him! I should not speak when I am sleepy. ugh I hope he don't suspect so much now. _I stood up from the floor. When I stood up fall something from my pockets. I look down to see the necklace that my brother Joshua give me on the 5 year birthday lay on the floor peacefully.

* * *

**ugh I know I know the exiciting part is not here in this chapther too and  
the summary explain what will happend next to, but I Promise to make chapther 3 more exciting!  
****I Hope I get comment about what you think about what you think about this text so far.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nathalie is 18 year and going to university in Philip. She has run away from her family who is king and queen in Dres Van kingdom and her brother prince Joshua when she was 6 year. She met a woman name Nancy and live with her, But she doesn't know that she was a princess. When she was 18 year did she meet Prince Wilfred from Philip kingdom and she attend to a party in Nobel Michel. She did meet other princes too, prince Keith, Prince Edward , Prince Glenn and Prince Roberto. And there was prince Joshua there. One way or another did he get know that she was her little sister and draw her sister to Dres van kingdom where she belong. But Nathalie have a plane to go out of there and not be a princess. Will she do it? That is not only thing, she has fall for one of the princes. Will she and the prince be together? **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beep beep beep beep. A tall woman in 40 with long brown hair stopped the alarm clock.  
– Nathalie you have to wake up! Say the tall woman and was way to the bed where a young woman in 18 with long red hair with bangs who name Nathalie lay.  
– But Nancy I am too lazy to wake up! Say Nathalie.  
- But, you must to go to university or you will come late, answer Nancy and went back to kitchen.  
- oh shit! Say Nathalie and get up from bed and went to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and went to the wardrobe. I pick up a dark blue dress which reaches to the knee. I went to the kitchen were Nancy make her lunch. I take bread with cheese and sit down on the chair.  
– Nathalie dear will you send me the cucumber which are in the Fridge, say Nancy who was busy with cutting the tomato. I look up to see the clock.  
– Oh shit I must run, bye Nancy! I say and kiss Nancy in the cheek.  
– bye dear, but cucumber! Shout Nancy.

I run down the street and run through a small path until I manage to reach the school. Riiing riiiing riiing.  
– oh shit this was close! I Say and run in to the classroom and sit down on the available chair that was back on the corner. The school bell rang and it was lunch. I was way out the door and past the hallway, but then I hear a voice  
– OH look at who is there, isn't the ugly Nerd! Say girl with brown hair.  
– yeah Lily, look at her hair and her face look much uglier than a frog! Say a blond hair woman.  
– hahahaha Sophia you are so right, say Lily.  
– look at her body! She wil sure get 1st place in the worst body ever prize! Say Sophia. _Aaargh! you supied bitch look at you ! you bitch let the whole world look at you boobs! You are not better self! ….  
_- hey you deaf ugly Nerd! Do you hear me! Shoted Lily._ ignorer Nathalie just ignore them.  
_ –arghh let go girls, she is useless! Said they and went out. _Yeah bitches you better go and don't ever come back again!*sigh* why do people like them live ? _

The school was over and I was way home when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turn around to se Lily,Sophia and 4 other young men who I never seen there.  
– w-w-w what d-d-do you w-w-want? Said I low.  
– guy here she is! Say Lily and playing with her hair.  
– you are right look at her so ugly, said one guy with brown hair and black jacket. _Uhhh I thought they was so hot but then they was bitches like they! *sigh*  
_- c'mon guy I want to kick her, said a guy with black hair and red t-shirt and black skinny jacket and skinny jeans . _He sure know about fashion but if he was more niii…..wa wait! Did they say they will kick me. Ignorer ignorer what I thinking! _The black hair guy take his hand and was about to punch me, I closed my eye, but I did not feel hurt_. _I slowly opened my eye to see what was happening.

**Some minute before  
**A Blond hair guy was walking on the street. He was walking slowly and then he hear a voice.  
– OMG! It is PRINCE WILFRED! Said a girl and was running toward me. _Woah better run! _Wilfred saw a nearby shrub and run toward and hide back shrub.  
– argh I was sure I saw him here. Said 1st girl.  
– you are just imaging things, said 2nd girl.  
– maybe you are right,said 1st girl and then the two girl went ahead. _*sigh* that was close._ But when he was about to go so saw he a beautiful long red hair woman passed. There was a 2 girl and 4 guy back her. A brown girl tapped her shoulder. -w what d-d-do you w-w-want? Said that red hair woman.  
– guy here she is! Say woman with brown hair and playing with her hair.  
– you was right! look at her so ugly, said one guy with brown hair and black jacket._ How rude!_ Wilfred anger was growing- c'mon guy I want to punch her, said a guy with black hair and red t-shirt._ Wilfred anger was growing and growing and the end he couldn't sit there and see and he get up._ The black hair guy was about to punch when Wilfred get up from shrub and took his hand.

**Coutinue the story **

And then she see a blonde hair young man stay before me and had the black hair guy's hand in his hand_. Woow that super hoot young man saved! Uhh I seriously has to stop thinking about every guy I see in the streets.  
_ - what is happening here? Say the man who has saved me. _Wow why is everybody looking at the man like they have seen a ghost! Strange!  
_– we was just giving her a high five, say black hair man.  
– I've heard the whole conversation, and seem like you was about to punch her and not give her high five! Said the man who saved her. They stood compently frozen and quite there.  
– aargh! We have no chance soo RUN RUN RUN! Say Lily and Sophia run away and the rest of the guys run after them.  
– hahahaahaha I never see they so scary before hahahaha, I laughed. The young man smiled happily.  
– my name is Nathalie so what is your name? I spoke. His blue eye get widen.  
– you don't know who I' am? Say young man.  
– No? Answered I. – My name is Wilfred A. spencer, say Wilfred.  
– oh Wilfred! Nice to meet you! And thank you for saving me, I said and look in to his eye.  
- you don't have to thanks me, he said with a smile.  
- but you saved me, but can I do something to you since you saved me pleas please please please! I shout and made a puppy eye . Prince Wilfred sigh and thinking about something.  
– then can you be my date on the party tomorrow? Spoke Wilfred. – eh-oh party? Well if you insist, I answer back.  
- But I have to go home or Nancy going to call police about I was out long so bye! I said and run.  
– then meet me here 5 'o clock , shot Wilfred back.

I open the door slowly and went inside. And I saw Nancy sit on the sofa and saw TV.  
– hey Nancy! I shot while I take off my shoe.  
– hi dear! Where have you been? Spoke Nancy and turn around.  
– Well I just talk to a guy, I say. – and I 'am going to a party Tomorrow.  
– Ooo you have now a boyfriend, so how is he look like? Nancy say exciting.  
– NANCY! HE WAS NOT MY BOYFRIND! He just saved me and then yeah he ask me to the party and bla bla bla I am too lazy to talk! I shout and was about to go.  
- yeah yeah ! I am going out and job, she said and get up.  
– Nancy! You always are in the work! You work on Sunday and Saturday too, you always are here afternoon and sometime in the morning, I miss you to hang out with you, I said sadly and look down.  
– Oh dear! I am so sorry house rent and power rent is quite expensive now, it growing higher and higher, but I must run now, she said and run off. _Why is the growing higher and higher? When house rent, power rent going growing higher and higher then lesser and lesser get I see Nancy._ I look down and a tear drop down on the floor.

Next day clock 04. 55  
I waited for Wilfred. I had long pink strapless dress with 2 line plastic rose at around my hip and 2 pocket to side but nobody could noisy that pocket, and I get my long red hair free and had matching heels with the dress and red bag _. Nancy come home at night 3'o clock and I didn't get see her in the morning or afternoon because of her job and the stupid stupid house and power rent._ I look down and sigh loudly and then I hear a voice.  
– you look beautiful, say a voice. I look up to see smiling Wilfred standing there with fancy clothes.  
– wow you look WOW you look so cool, I said and my get wilder. Wilfred laugh at my reaction.  
– shall we get going, he spoke and I nod. I take 5-6 steps and then a limousine stop before me and a butler came out.  
– your highness we have to go now, say the butler and gave me a cold eye toward me. _ Hmm I don't like he w-w-wait did he say "you highness" to Wilfred.  
_– Wilfred why did he call you " your highness" ? I spoke up. – w-w-wait are you a PRINCE?  
– well yes, say Wilfred shot a glance at the ground .  
– we should get going now, say the butler.  
– you are right Claude, say Wilfred and we all tree get in to the limo. _ Wow he is a prince.  
_– hmm I really should see news and learned about Royal family, mumbled I. prince Wilfred heard me and laugh at me.  
– ha-ha-ha you are living here in Philip and don't know the prince, I really was surprise, laugh prince Wilfred.  
– HEY! That is not my fault, I said and pouted.

The limo stop and we get out, before me was Nobel Michel castle. We get inside the castle and then we hear loud cheerful voice.  
– Look there is wills, shouted voice A.  
– ROBERTO don't shout right in my ear, said voice B angry. A dark brown hair with red fancy cloth come running toward us and stopped before us and 3 guy back him come after him.  
– Wills who is that beautiful young woman? Spoke Roberto and look at me.  
- And who is that crazy man? I spoke up teasingly. Roberto eye get wilder.  
– what! me crazy man? Spoke Roberto. Wilfred And 3 other guy back Roberto laugh.  
– hahahaha finely a lady who can understand that he is crazy, Said one of the guy with green eye back him.  
– what keithster that is rude! Spoke Roberto.  
– hahaha keithster that suits him, keithster look like a gangster, hahahaha, I laugh and keithster look angry.  
- HOW DEAR YOU MAKE FUN OF ME! Shout Keitster.  
– Really?,everybody hates the nickname I give them. say Roberto sadly and look down.  
– Because you give us weird and stupid nickname, say Wilfred and Keithster and guy with brown hair in union.  
– You tree are just jealous because I have find the best nickname for you and not you Keithster, wills and Glenny-poo! And ED my nickname is best don't you think? Spoke Roberto smiling.  
– Well Prince Roberto, I agree with Prince Wilfred, Prince Glenn and Prince Keith, say ED who has silver hair.  
– ED! Not you too, cried Roberto.  
– Well this lady agree with me , he say and take his arm around my shoulder.  
– get away from me you unknown baby man! I Shout and take his arm offs while his eye gets wilder but then I stop.  
– wait! Are you all Prince? I spoke up surprising.  
- OF COURSE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW? yell all prince in union.  
– Wilfred! Are you sure that he is a prince! He don't act like one! I spoke up and pointing over Roberto. Other princes laugh crazy and answer.  
– well unfortunately yes, say Wilfred, Keith and Edward.  
– HEY! RUDE RUDE RUDE EVERYBODY! shout Roberto and run into the hall and Keith,Glenn and Edward follow after him.  
– I must go now, but go inside and enjoy I come back soon, said Wilfred and run off.

I went inside and saw the beautiful decoration around the room and sigh. _Wow beautiful!_ I saw long table with food. _ Wow that looks good_. I get over the table and take that dish I saw and eat. And then I saw a purple hair man who drinks wine. _ He has drink his wine since I come here. I should warning him._ I take 2-3 step and stop_.  
_– HEY YOU DRINKING MAN! You should not drink that much, that is not good for you! I shout.  
– AND who are you to tell me that, he said coldly and narrow his violets eye. _There is something about him. Like I had met him before.  
_– I am a HUMAN! I said.– and who are you? I look at him. His violets eye get widen. _Hmm this violets eye and purple hair it look familiar.  
– _I AM CROW PRINCE OF DRES VAN DON'T MAKE JOKE LIKE THAT!Shout the purple hair man.  
My eye get widen. _NO NO NO NOT HIM! I made a choice to not to see him ever again. And now he is right before my eye._

* * *

**chapter 1 wooohooo if I get 5 or more people follow this story or read this chapter I will upload next chapter wooohooo **


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS Chapther 3! I hope You enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stood up from the floor. When I stood up, fall something from my pockets. I look down to see the necklace that my brother Joshua give me on the 5 year birthday lay on the floor peacefully. I get down to pick the neckless up, But Joshua was much faster. He pick it up and opened the heart up to see the photo. His eye gets wilder.  
– that… that…..that is…begin Joshua then I cut in.  
– Yeah the necklace you gave me on the 5 years birthday, I say and take the necklace from him. I turn around to see the princes have the shocked expression writ in their face.  
– Joshy! How long have you know each other? Spoke Roberto up.  
- We have know each other since the day I have been born! I say.  
- huh? Say Roberto confuse.  
- HE WAS MY STUPIED BROTHER! I SHOUT  
- WHAT! JOSHUA HAD A SISTER? Say the 5 princes in union.  
- I can't believe it! A such a crazy woman, are princess of Dres van, Say Keith.  
- I 'am not longer a princess "gangster" ! AND JOAHUA I AM NOT GOING HOME! I shouted.  
- I have no choice, mumbles Joshua.  
- HUH? What do yoooouu ….Before I could finish sentences, carried Joshua me in his arms and walk away from shocked princes.  
- BROTHER! LET GO OF ME! I shouted.  
Joshua didn't answer and he continued to walk.

-JAN!THE CAR, shouted Joshua.  
- Yes your highness, say a butler who name Jan.  
we get climbed into the limo and we were now going toward the Dres van kingdom.  
_oh no what will happened to Nancy. She was just so nice with me. And I don't want to trouble her._  
- Brother? What will happened to Nancy? She did't do anything wrong. I just lie about my name to be with her. I try to explain.  
- do you think I don't know you, I know all your little tricks. And relax we did't do anything to her, Say Joshua and I sigh relieved.

We arrived at the Dres Van castle after many hours diving. – ugh! Don't EVER MAKE THAT CHAOS AGAIN! Shout Joshua and go inside the castle with anger. I hear a someone giggled and I turn around to see Jan the butler giggled and follow after Joshua. I turn around to see 5 other limo parked in front of the castle. Sitting inside of these 1th limo is Prince Roberto, 2th limo is Prince Glenn, 3th limo is Prince Edward and 5th Prince Keith. They came out and come toward me. – YOU REALLY ARE THE CRAZY ONE! Said Prince Keith with surprised expression writ on the face.

Some hours before  
Me and my brother Joshua was sitting on the limo. Joshua look at window._Ugh I am booreeeeed! There is nothing to dooo! Uggh GAD I WILL DIE THAN SITTING ON THE LIMO AND DO NOTHING! _I look at up at the limo roof, there was a handle there. I get up and touch the handle. I push the handle to the side and a strong wind hit my face._ Aahhh it feel soo good. _I closed me eye and try to feel that Wind. Some minute passed and the wind feel weaker and weaker. I opened my eye to see many cars before me.  
– your highness, we end up in the traffic, say the driver.  
– WHAT! Shout Joshua. While they augmented with each other I pushed a button to get the window down. I poke out of the window and look around and then I see 5 other limo. _OMG! Are the princes following us?_ I see prince keith and prince Roberto poke out theirs head out of window and now talking with each other. They turn around and saw me. I waved with bought of my arm in the air like crazy.  
– HEEEEY! I shout. Prince Keith laughs at me when he saw me.  
–GANGSTER! YOU LOOK LIKE MONKY WITH THAT HEAD! I shout so loud as I can and prince keith angry and shout back.  
- How dare you! …. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Shout Keith. I laugh and turn around to see a familiar car. _Hmm isn't that car belong to someone? Hmmmmm. _I try to see who was sitting on the car. Then I see 2 guy and 3 younge woman sitting on that car and all are in my age. _O M G! THAT IS MY OLDER BESTFRIENDS WHEN I WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL! And every one is on that car! How dare they ignore me! _I opened the limo-door and shut behind me and run into where I saw that car. I opened theirs car and shout loud.  
– HOW DARE YOU ALL GO AND HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME! I shout.  
– WHAT! NATHALIE IS THAT YOU? Shout Harry. Harry was a kind guy who always helped me when I was in trouble.  
- I can't believe you are here! Shout Stella, Bella and Emily in union. Stella she is crazy in shopping and can be bit annoying. Bella is very kind the kindest person in this group, she will always put others first. Emily she is depending on sleeping and reading. That is hers hobby because that is what she use her time to. – NATHALIE! WE CALL YOU SEVERAL TIMES! BUT YOU DIDN'T PICK UP THE PHONE YOUR MORON! Shout Adrian. Adrian can be bit annoying and flirt with me but he has a very kind heart. They all get out from the car and hug me. – Long time no see, Say Adrian and smile cool and look at me with narrowed eyes.  
– HAHAHA Your flirt is not working on me ADRIAN! I say. Adrian poked like child and look at the ground. I get eye contact with Stella and shout.  
– WOOO! NASTY ASS BITCH! I Shout so loud every one who was out of the car turn around and look at me like I am Crazy.  
– hmm crazy as always huh? Say Harry and smirked.  
– YEAH BITCH! That is who I am, I said and hug him.  
– hey! You! There are many people here and some child there who sleep! So don't shout! Complained an Angry looking man in fourteen.  
– WELL! TOO BAD FOR THEM! CUZ I CAN SHOUT SO LOUD I CAN! I SHOUTED BACK. The man look much angry than before.  
– ARG! I HATE YOUGHT LIKE YOU! THINKING THAT YOU ARE COOL CUZ YOU SAY SOMTING LIKE THAT! Shout him.  
- I didn't try to be "cool" . I try to behave bad with people! I said.  
- Nobody will like you if you do that! Said he.  
- WELL THAT IS WHAT I TRYING TO DO YOU STUPIED MAN! I shout. The man was frozen in the place and I was about to say something when Harry stopped me with his hand on my mouth.  
- I'am so sorry about hers behave, she is just in bad mood. She didn't mean what she said, apologies Harry .  
- sheeesh, said the man and went in his car. Harry return his hand and spoke up.  
- WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? Said Harry and I climbed on the top of the car.  
- Let me do what I want! I said and pick up a apple that was inside of my bag. I took a bite from apple, but then I saw a limo door opened and Joshua come out. He comes toward me looking angry.  
- YOU! Shout Joshua and begin cut by some surprised voices.  
- PRINCE JOSHUA! Shouted Stella, Bella, Emily, Harry and Adrian.  
- I' am so sorry about her behave your highness, apologies Harry.  
- No, I am the one who should apologies to you all, Say Joshua and turn to look at me.  
- GET DOWN FROM THE CAR! Shout angry looking Joshua. I get down and look at him.  
- What do you want Angry looking guy! I said.  
- NATHALIE! HE IS CROWN PRINCE OF DRES VAN YOU SHOULD NOT BEHAVE LIKE THAT! Shout Harry and Bella stressed.  
- Relax Harry and Bella! I know who it is, I am not that stupid, I said and Joshua look so angry. He look so angry that he will exploding anytime. Joshua grab my arm and start to walk.  
- BROTHER! LET ME GO! BROTHER PLEACE! LET ME GO!IT HURTS! I shout and try to get away from that gripe.  
- Shut up and come with me! Said Joshua irritating.

In other side was hers best friend standing frozen in the place when Prince Joshua draw Nathalie and her screaming. And it was a long silence until Harry broke the silence.  
- She… She was the lost princess we do hear about? Say Harry  
- Whoa! It look like it, she call him brother, Say Adrian shocked.  
- OMG! This is exciting! Her princess! Why didn't she said that to us, say stella exciting.  
- she is going to Dres Van too and then we do to! Maybe we can contact her and talk, said Bella and every one agree with a nod and get in the car.

My brother Joshua draw me into the limo.  
- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! A PRINCESS LIKE YOU SHOULD NOT BEHAVE LIKE THIS! Said Joshua angry.  
- But I don't want to be a princess. I whisper low.  
- That you have done was most stupid and unbelievable, complained Joshua.  
And the rest of the trip Complained about what I do and augmented with me.

Continued the story  
- why did you do that? Spoke Edward.  
- Because I didn't want to be a princess, it is annoying to fellow that stupid lesson and bla bla bla. I said with a annoying voice.  
- I understand how you feel. Say Edward.  
- let me be alone please! I said and the princes nod and went but Keith stood there smiling.  
- You know! You should actually be proud that you are princess! There are so many woman and girls who want to be a princess like you! Said Keith and went away but I stop him.  
- Thank you for your kind word Gangster! I didn't know you can be such a nice person after all, I said teasing and Keith smile proud and went away. My heard beat faster like a tornado. _Why did my heard beat so fast all of a sudden. Maybe I am just tired? Ugh I am tired after all. And Keith can be so cute sometime. He has good taste about fashion. And his smile was so beautiful! He has perfect smile. I wonder how his abs looks like. I am sure he has wonderful and perfect abs. And if we go little bit down! I wonder how long it is. OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT I AM THINKING NOW! I am so stupid! UGH I MUST SLEEP NOW! _  
I run inside the castle and saw Joshua standing there.  
- I am tired Joshua! Can I sleep! Is there free room where I can sleep? I said.  
- You can sleep in your room! Said Joshua and look at me with cold eyes.  
- But I don't know where my room is brother! I Said.  
- ohh! Then follow me, he said and walk toward the hallway. And I follow after him until he stop.  
- Here it is! Make yourself comfortable. Said Joshua. – Meet me tomorrow morning 7 o'clock, I have to give you a punishment for what you did.  
- yeah yeah I am coming brother. I said and opened the door.  
- You better come early, because You know I hate waiting, said Joshua and turn away. I went inside the room and shut the door behind me. _Hmm the room sure hasn't changed! It just look like the last time I saw. _I went toward the closet and take off my close and pick some nightie and put it on. I went toward the large king-size bed and lay down. _Hehehehehe! Brother what I did is just a beginning hahahaha just a beginning! I thought that and fall in asleep._

* * *

**Ooo Badass has start!**  
**What will she do next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'am so sorry for upload so late! I have school and homowork and these stuff. **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! BUT HERE IS CHAPTHER 4**

**I know it is not so good! ( I think)! Well hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****I woke up by a beautiful bird chirping. _Keith! He was so cute yesterday! I want to know him more. OMG! The first thing I thinking about in the morning was Keith! OMG! I must be sick or hit my head! ARG why do I thinking about that jerk! _I get out of my bed and went toward the closet. I pick up my bag beside me and take out my mini shorts and opened the closet and pick up top. _Hmmm let's make Joshua shocked!_ A evil smile hit on my face. I take a scissors and clip the top a little. I take off my nightie and take the mini shorts and the top on.  
I heard a knock on the door and a joyful voice.  
- Her highness time for breakfast! Everybody is waiting for you! Say Jan the butler joyful.  
- I am coming! I shout. Jan turn the heels and walk away. _Hmm time for show. _I smile evilly.  
**  
**

I went toward the hallway and stop before the big green and yellow door. I opened the door and the 6 princes look at my direction and eyes wilder than I have ever seen. They all was shocked and especially Joshua. While the they was socked did I sit beside Keith and in the front of me was Joshua . Beside Joshua was Roberto and beside Roberto was Edward. Beside Keith was Glenn and Wilfred. It was a long silence, but Joshua broke that silence.  
– NATHALIE! YOU SHOULD PUT ON BETTER CLOSET THAN THAT! WHEN I SAY "BETTER CLOSET" DID I MEAN CLOSET THAT PEOPLE DON'T SEE …..ohh well YOU KNOW WHAT I TALKING ABOUT! Say Joshua in anger.  
- OH! I think that was sexy! Keith say, look at me one more time and smile._ OMG KEITH! KEITH KEITH SAY IT WAS SEXY! OMG why do I exiting over something like Keith complaining about my looks. I AM SOO STUPID! STUPID SPTUPID NATHALIE! _  
- -_- ! Roberto was unusually speechless.  
- NATHALIE GO AND CHANGE CLOTHES! Shout Joshua!  
- awww how cute of you to say that! I say and smile!  
- NATHALIE! I SAID CHANGE CLOTHES NOW!  
- WHY? You clothes are no better either! YOU LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN!  
- WHAT! SAY JOSHUA!  
- HA! THIS TIME I Aren't the old man! Say Roberto cheerfully.  
- Yeah You aren't the "old man" but you are now a child, Say Glenn and sigh.  
- WHAT! GLENNY-POO! Say Roberto and act like he has heart attack. While Roberto acts like he has heart attack argued Joshua and I.  
- Now, now stop! Say Edward. – This is going too far.  
- ARG! WHY DO I HAVE A STUPID BROTHER LIKE HIM! I look up and shout. I Get up and went out of the room and slam the door behind me. I was walking in the hallway and some tear dripped from my eye and roll downward the cheek.  
– why Brother have to be so hard with me! I say and was out of the castle. I sit on the stairs and cry with my face on the knee and arm around my legs. I sat there longer than 1 hour and cry until someone tapped on my shoulder. I turn around to see Keith, Roberto and Wilfred there looking worried.  
- OHH WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I Shout with anger.  
- You have sit there and cry more than 1 hour, We don't like a beautiful girl like you cry. Say Roberto.  
- I can cry how much I want! You don't have to Mix up with that! I said and lay my head down on my knee again. I heard a sigh and before I even think I was begin lifted up. I look up to see Keith lifted me up and walk away from Roberto and Wilfred.  
- YOU GANSTER PUT ME DOWN! YOU IDIOT! I shout.  
- Why would I do that? Say Keith and continued walking. I shout and scream the whole way until we stop before my room. Keith went inside the room and put me down on the bed. My heart begin to beat faster than before. _Ugh Why do my heart beat fast when I am with Keith or when I see Keith. WHAT IS THIS FEELING?_ I look up in his eye, and he look back at me. We look at each other in long time. We come closer and closer and was about to kiss then someone burst into the room.  
- HEY! Shall we plaaaa, he said and stopped and sew to of us. We jump back and turn around to see Roberto and Wilfred looking at us.  
- What where you to doing? Say Roberto teasing smile.  
- NOTHING! Shout Keith and I and went red.  
- It doesn't look like "nothing" . Something was about to happened before we arrived here. Say Wilfred teasing.  
- NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED! I shout.  
- Then way are you guys red like tomato? Say Roberto smiling.  
- because YOU! … Oh well ….. GO OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! I Shout and pushed Keith to the door and slam the door in front of theirs face. My heart raced like a crazy. _Arrg Roberto and Wilfred have to really come out now! I was just about to kiss him! …. OMG! KISS THAT JERK! …. Well he is so hot and I want to kiss him! … WHAT I AM THINKING! KISSING THAT JERK! …. But why do my …. Wait! Am I in Love with keith?_ I take both of my hand on my left Chest. _ Wow I really am in love with Keith! _

The day after tomorrow left princes to theirs kingdom to do theirs Royal duties! And I was feeling very lonely since Joshua have Royal Duties. And I had nothing to do , so I took a nap.

I head some voices that irritated me while I sleep! I opened my eye to see Mom the queen and Dad the King right in front of me.  
- whaaa! WTF? … ugh Stupid! Scared me like that! I said annoying.  
- THAT IS SHE! Hmm? She never change huh? Dear! Am I right? Spoke Mom the queen exciting. The king my dad sigh heavily at mom excitement.  
- Yeah….sure…he said.  
- SHE COME BACK! SHE COME BACK TO US! Shout Mom and jumped happily!  
- I Didn't come for you, Brother also "Joshua" dragged me here! AND I AM GOING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN! I shout. – arrg that stupid Brother! I am going to smack his head!  
- hahahaha That sound like her! Mom say happily!  
- hmm … I think you eat ..too much of sugar today! Dad said and sigh. After dad and mom went away from my room. I went to were kitchen was.  
- hmmm carrot ewww , broccoli ewww that too.  
- I WANT APPLE CAKE! I shout and was about to make apple cake when Jan come in and saw what I was about to do.  
- Her highness, princess, I can't let a princess do that, Say Jan worried.  
- BUT I WANT APPLE CAKE! I Shout like a child.  
- Her highness, You are a princess, I can't let a princess do that!I can make that for you.  
- BUT THAT IS NO FUN IN THAT! I WANT MAKE THE APPLE CAKE AND EAT! I shout loud. And I and Jan argued each other.  
- What is happening here? Spoke up a familiar voice. I turn around to see dad, queen and Joshua there.  
- your majesty, Her higness want to make a cake and I can't let the princess make the cake, so I said to make it for her but her deny it, explained Jan.  
- But Jaaaaaaan! Let me make that Apple cake! I LOVE COOKING! When I was at the commoner school in the Philip kingdom, they had a cooking subject And I get A+ (6) every time! I WAS THE BEST COOKING IN THE CLASS! MOM! DAD! YOU SHOULD TRY MY COOKING! I said with a smile.  
- Okay! I will let you cooking! Said Dad and sigh.  
- What! is there cake of apple? Spoke mom and Joshua in union.  
- Jepp! I am going to make apple cake for you. I said and start to make the apple cake while mom and Joshua look at me surprised at my cooking.  
I take out the apple cake to the eating room where Dad, mom and Joshua where.  
- HERE IS MY SPEACIAL APPLE CAKE! I said with a smile. I sat down and every one begin to eat it with a surprise in their face.  
- You make this alone? Spoke dad.  
- Yes dear! She made all this alone! Surprising huh? Our daughter can make wonderful apple cake, Say Mom exciting. I, Joshua, Mom and dad enjoyed eating apple cake and laughed like a normal family would. It was a wonderful like a real normal family. I hoped that we can be like that forever.

I was woke up by someone shake my body.  
- GET OUT! I'am busy with my sleep! I Say with a annoying voice.  
- Come on! We have to get going to the beach party! The princes are waiting for us! Say a cold familiar voice. I turn around to see Joshua who looking at me with cold eyes. I thrower pillow middle of his face.  
- GET OUT ! It is too late, I am busy with MY sleep, I said. Joshua looking angry and went to the bathroom. And I continued sleeping until I thought back to what my brother say. _did he say princes is waiting! That means my dear Keith is coming too! Oh Oh Keith HERE I am coming. _I was about to get up when I feel something cold. I get up to see Joshua thrower bucket cold water at me.  
- HEY THAT IS COLD! I said with my anger.  
- Yeah, that help you with you to get up, so change your close and I am waiting in the limo AND DO IT FAST! I will give you 15 min! He said went away.  
- no brother I will do it slower, I whisper to myself and evil smile appeared on my face. After I get change, I went to the kitchen and pick up a little bottle. _Hmmm very, very hot chilly in this bottle. It is so strong, that you will almost burn your tongue. Hahaha THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN! _I lay the bottle in my jacket pocket and hurry to where my brother is waiting.

- I Give you 15 min! Not 1 hour! Shout Joshua angry.

- Of course I know that! But Lady like me use more time to get change.I said and Joshua sighed and went inside to the limo.

The limo stop before the beach where the other princes were. Keith was out on beach and surfing on the wave. Edward, Roberto, Wilfred chats happily with each other, while Glenn looking annoying at them. And the butlers are on sitting and chat with each other. I run toward where Edward, Roberto, Wilfred and Glenn were.

- HELLO HUMAN PRINCES! I shout loud and clear.  
- Hello Nathalie! How are you doing? Say Edward with a smile.  
- I am good! Well not so good, my brother thrower cold water at me while I SLEEP! I Said with a anger on my voice. Brother come beside me and spoke up.  
- That is because you don't get up from you bed! He said and shot a cold glance at me.  
- Just because I don't get up can't you just thrower a water at me! It is … oh ….. WHY ARE THE NOT A RULE FOR "NOT THROWER A WATER WHILE PEOPLE SLEEP" ON IT!? I said annoying and sigh. Joshua smile and was about to spoke but I cut him.  
- I know, I know! You don't have to say that history about they use that to get up prince and princess up in old day history again! YOU HAVE TOLD ME 100 000 TIME BACK WHEN I WAS CHILD! It's give me heart attack, I said annoying. Joshua look surprised.  
- Impressive! You remember the history of Dres van! Huh? Thought you don't remember since you have said that history is boring. Say Joshua with smile.  
- I don't say it's boring! I said the history teacher is boring, I said. Keith come up and a little girl and boy in 6-7 year was behind them.  
- awwww who is that! I said.  
- My sister, say keith  
- My brother, say Glenn.  
-awwwww I didn't know you had siblings, I said and met eye contact with the girl. I went toward them and kneel down on theirs level.  
- What is your name? I said.  
- My name is Catharina! But you can call me Cathy, Said the girl with huge smile.  
- I am Alan, Who are you princess? Say the boy and puffed his chest.  
- I am Nathalie, Prince Joshua's younger sister, I said. – HEY! Alan, Cathy Let's make sandcastle.  
- w-what is sandcastle? Spoke Cathy and Alan in union.  
- we build a castle just by the sand, I said.  
- YAY I want to build a castle! Say Cathy And jump up and down.  
- YEAH ME TOO, ME TOO, Say Alan and jump up and down too with Cathy.  
- okay, okay! Let's Make Sandcastle! I said and sit down.  
After we were finished was the dinner. The dinner was steak with carrot and broccoli. _Ewww ewww ewww! Steak I hate it! Broccoli I hate it too! CAROTE! Much worse! I HATE IT ALL! Hmmm this bottle. _I take out the chilli bottle and spilled on the steak. I went toward where Joshua my brother was sitting. He saw me and spoke up.  
- what do you want?! Said brother cold. I leaned ahead and spilled my food to his plate. Other princes saw what I did with a widen eye.  
- W-W- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! Shout Joshua!  
- well…you know.. I hate Steak and broccoli, AND CARROTE MUCH WORSER THAN WAR! If I have to choose between war and eat carrot I will choose war! That is how much I hate carrot! Joshua takes a bit from my steak and put it on his mouth.  
- waaaaaaa! Wat-wat-WATHER! Joshua shout angry!  
- hahahahaha! HA THAT IS IT! THAT IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME THIS MORINING! HAHAHA REVANGE IS SO SWEET! I shout happily and dance. Joshua pick up water and drink like a crazy.  
- JOSHUA! BROTHER! Milk help much better than water you know! I said. Joshua takes the milk and drinks it.  
- hmmmmm! Much better!...NATHALIE I'AM NOT FINISHES WITH YOU! He said and run toward me. I Run so fast I can while Brother try to catch me.

While Joshua catch after Nathalie Laughed the other princes at them.  
- hahahahahahaha! Ow ow ow My stomach huts, spoke Roberto and lay his hand on his stomach.  
- Prince Joshua look much happier after Nathalie come back, say Edward and the other princes nod. – I hope they will live happily with each other like they do now!

I was hiding back the sand mountain. Then I saw bucket and shovel. I take the shovel and dug the sand up in the bucket. When sand was half on the bucket, I poured water from the beach to the bucket and I mixed with each other. I saw brother try to find me. I sneaked behind him and poured that was on the bucket on another round with brother try to catch me! Went we back to where other was. Everyone saw Prince Joshua covered with water and sand with widen eyes.  
- Joshy! What happened? Spoke Roberto. Joshua pointed at me.  
- yes! I poured water and sand at him! I said puffed up my chest and look proud.  
- And you are proud at that? Spoke Keith.  
- YEAH! I said.  
- I really don't understand you! One day you act like a celebrity, other day like a very kind person and today like a naughty girl, say Glenn and sigh.  
- hihi Glenn! Yeah I have different side! Maybe I will act like a criminal tomorrow? I said. After we were finished with beach party we went home.

Next day brust Jan into my room and hold a newspaper before me. What was written in the newspaper made me shock! I feel dizzy and fainted after I saw the newspaper. **  
**

* * *

**WOW WHY DID SHE FAINT? WHAT WAS WRITTING ON THE NEWSPAPER?  
****I HOPE I GET REVIEWS AT THIS CHAPTHER!  
LOOKING FORWARD TO IT REVIEWS!**

**AND LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT CHAPTHER!**


End file.
